


Jealous Of The Angel

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [160]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Gen, Older Sibling Castiel (Supernatural), Older Sibling Dean Winchester, Older Sibling Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Sibling Bonding, Upset Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: As you get closer and closer to Cas, you get more and more distant from Sam and Dean.





	Jealous Of The Angel

“Hey-where you goin’?”

“Out with Cas. We’ll be back in a few hours. Bye!”

You rushed out, not letting either of your brothers get another word in as they stared after you.

“They’ve been hanging out a lot, right?”

Sam nodded, having noticed how you and Cas had gotten a lot closer recently.

“You think we should be worried?”

“No. It’s Cas. He’ll keep y/n safe”.

“I know that. I mean…y’know?” Dean mumbled, not feeling comfortable of accusing his best friend of trying anything inappropriate with you.

But you were only fifteen. And while both brothers knew you could handle yourself well, the way you and Cas were getting so close was strange to them.

“Come on, Dean. It’s Cas. He’s like a brother to us. And to y/n. Besides, y/n isn’t stupid enough to do something like that”.

Dean knew Sam was right. And he knew Cas would never even think of something like that.

But he didn’t understand when and how you and Cas got close enough to be hanging out almost every night. 

“Y/n! Harry Potter marathon. You in?”

“Uh…I don’t think so. Cas’ coming by tonight. I’ll probably be with him”.

“Oh-you sure? It’s been a while since we’ve spent some time together”, Dean pointed out, hoping you’d get the hint.

But you just shrugged, not really seeing the big deal, and looking back at your laptop.

“No-it’s ok. Besides, I can’t really miss tonight. So-maybe some other time?”

“Uh-yea, I guess”.

Dean was about to leave your room, but decided he wanted some answers first.

“So-where you goin’?”

“Huh? Oh…probably a movie. Or he might take me to the beach. Not sure yet”, you answered honestly.

When he said nothing, just standing at the foot of your bed for a while, you looked at him, eyebrows raised.

“Did you need anything else?”

“Uh-no. Have fun”, he muttered, leaving your room with a disappointed sigh.

“You got it booked?”

Dean smiled, nodding his head proudly.

“Yup. Two days at Disneyland. Garth’s got other contacts on top of hunts. All we need now is for y/n to wake up”.

It wasn’t every day the boys would take a break. Not when there were people to save and demons to kill.

But it was your birthday. Your 16th.

So-this year, the boys decided instead of a few minutes of presents and cakes, followed by a whole day of research or getting covered in blood, it’d just be about you.

“Hey, dudes! I’m going out with Cas for the day. We’ll probably be late”.

“Whoa whoa! Wait right there!”

You stopped in your tracks, smiling at Dean in wonder.

“Sup, bro?”

“You’re going out? With Cas? Again?”

“Uh-yea. Why?” you asked, slightly wary of the hint of anger in his voice.

“It’s your birthday, y/n. We thought you’d be spending it with us”, Sam commented.

“Oh…I guess I have a few minutes for the presents. But I can’t stay long. Guess what Cas has done!”

You practically jumped with excitement as they shrugged, pulling out the tickets and waving them in their faces.

“HE’S TAKING ME TO DISNEYLAND!”

That seemed to be the last straw for Dean, slamming the bottle of beer onto the table, making you jump in shock.

“No. You’re not going!”

“What? What the fuck?!”

He jumped up, snatching the tickets from your hands and tearing them up in front of your eyes.

“DEAN!”

You dropped to the floor, gathering the tiny pieces and glaring at your brother.

“Fucking bastard!”

“What did you say?”

Sam stood when Dean took a step towards you-not wanting the argument to escalate too much.

“You heard me! Do you know how hard Cas worked for those?” you asked.

“Cas, Cas, CAS! It’s always about Cas with you, isn’t it?”

You sent Dean a confused look, not sure what the hell was going on.

“What? What’s your problem with Cas?”

“My problem is you always hang out with Cas. Anytime we wanna spend time with you-it’s always _‘Cas wants to do this. Cas wants to do that’_. When the hell are you gonna spend any time with us?”

“Um-I spend time with you every day”, you stated.

“Not really”, Sam mumbled, not wanting to fully be involved in an argument.

But it already seemed like you were calmer than before-so he decided maybe it was ok to talk.

“We’ve been trying to spend some time with you for the past few months. But whenever we ask-you’re always with Cas. It’s…we just wanna hang out with you. That’s all”.

“Yea-well…shoulda asked before I made any plans”, you sassed, still pissed that Dean ripped up the tickets after Cas got a real job just to pay for them.

“Why don’t you wanna spend any time with us, y/n?” Dean asked, his voice softer-slightly desperate and hurt.

You sighed, feeling awful that you’d made them think that.

“I don’t…I love you guys. I do. But…Cas is always there for me. Even if he’s up in heaven, I just have to call for him once and he’ll drop it all for me”.

You didn’t want to add to their guilt-but…they did ask. So-you decided to tell the complete truth.

“I know you two love me. But-I’ve been with you guys for years-and it’s always been Sam and Dean. I’m just that weirdo sibling no-one asked for. And I’m not saying you don’t treat me right. It’s just…I still feel like I’m the outsider with you two. But when it’s me and Cas-I just feel…like I can be myself”.

You chanced a look at them, regretting your decision when you saw how hurt they were.

“I’m sorry”, you mumbled.

But when you felt a pair of arms wrap around you-you knew it’d be ok.

“Don’t worry about it. Just promise you’ll tell us if you’re feeling left out. And…maybe let us go to Disneyland with you?”

You smiled, nodding happily at the thought of spending your birthday with the three most important people in your life.


End file.
